1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally an inertial locking assembly in use with a pivoting seat. More specifically, the present invention teaches a rear-row stadium style seat in use with such as a pickup truck type vehicle and which in particular utilizes a foldable seat bottom. A pendulum actuated inertial locking mechanism incorporates a batwing shaped sector exhibiting a unique arcuate profile for facilitating rotating motion of the seat bottom between design and upwardly folded stowed positions, as well as providing a degree of resistive support at both extreme locations to prevent inadvertent rotation of the seat bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of seat fold mechanisms for use with such as rear row vehicle seats. In particular, such seat fold mechanisms are known which are in use with “stadium style” seat assemblies incorporating a pivotal seat bottom (such as associated with a pickup rear seat), and which is convertible between a use/design position and an upwardly folded/stowed position.
A first example of a prior art stadium style seat fold mechanism is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,771, issued to Shea, and which discloses a seat bottom pivotally mounted relative to a seat back and movable between a seating position and an upright folded position. A detent mechanism provides a degree of resistance to movement of the seat bottom from the folded upright and the seating position. An inertia latch mechanism is provided for engaging the seat bottom in the folded upright position in response to a rapid deceleration of the vehicle such as caused by a collision.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,744, issued to Harmon, teaches a seat dual position locking mechanism for locking a seat component in a stowed or use position for preventing sudden pivotal movement of the seat component in a sudden high energy acceleration or deceleration. The locking mechanism includes a support bracket adapted for mounting on the vehicle floor and a pivot plate pivotally mounted to the support bracket. The pivot plate is secured to the vehicle seat component for pivotal movement therewith. The pivot plate includes a plurality of lock teeth extending therefrom. A pendulum member or pawl is pivotally connected to the support bracket and operative for locking engagement with the lock teeth for preventing substantial seat component movement in a forward or rearward high energy impact.
O'Connor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,815, teaches a seat latch assembly which includes a seat bottom and associated first frame member, a seat back and second frame member partially mounted on the first frame member about a first pivot, and a latch mechanism. The latch mechanism includes a pin mounted on one of the first and second frame members. The latch pivotally attaches to the other of the first and second frame members about a second pivot. Of note, the latch has an open angled hook portion and is movable about the second pivot between disengaged and engaged positions, and dependent upon whether the hook is in contact or spaced from the pin in order to selectively prevent the first frame member from pivoting relative to the second frame member about the first pivot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,307, issued to Whalen, teaches an inertia sensitive hinge mechanism including an inertia activator with first and second cam surfaces and a wedging surface located therebetween. The inertial activator includes a center of gravity spaced from the center of rotation. Of note, an upper hinge member includes an arcuate cam surface on opposing plates for receiving a pin. The pin travels between first and second opposite ends separated by a slot exhibiting a continuous arcuate curvature.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No, 6,767,061, issued to Ogino, teaches a tip-up seat including a rock unit which holds the seat cushion in at least one position. The seat includes a seat back, a seat cushion, and a tip-up unit which tips up a forward end side of the seat cushion from a base position to an upward tip-up position. The rock unit holds the seat cushion in at least one position between the base and tip-up positions and includes a first gear and a second gear mutually engaged to permit tip-up motion of the seat cushion and to restrict the tip-down motion of the seat cushion.